


Wake up

by spiralicious



Series: Spring Erotic Challenge [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Community: Kurohedonism, M/M, Other, Spring Erotic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agni determines his own reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for kurohedonism, Prompt 16 "Mind," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. It was also part of the Spring Erotic Challenge.

He sat in his cell, letting reality slip in and out.

“Agni.”

That wasn’t his name.

“Agni.”

There it was again. Why did that boy keep calling him, 'Agni’? Not that it really mattered. The boy wasn’t real, as far as he could tell. He wasn’t really sure about anything anymore.

“Agni, come on!”

The pretty boy was taking him to the peacock pavilion again. He demanded kisses and touches and…wait, where was he again? The walls were dark and dirty and he was curled up in a corner beaten and under fed. He was not in the peacock pavilion with a beautiful boy that wanted to share kama with him endlessly.

“Agni, where did you go?”

He swore he could feel a soft hand creep up his side, but he was alone.

“Please, Agni. Make me feel special.”

He wondered why he was fighting this? Who was he to determine reality? He could be Agni, couldn’t he?

Agni closed his eyes and let the pretty boy kiss him. He laid him down and started kissing down the boy’s chest.

“Of, course, my Soma.”


End file.
